gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Fallout: Paradise Lost
''Fallout: Paradise Lost ''is a spin-off of the Fallout franchise, joint-developed by Obsidian Entertainment and Bethesda Software released on October 22, 2022 for the PC, Xbox 0.5, and PlayStation 5. The game takes place in the ruins of several of the Hawaiian Islands. Gameplay The video game is 1st/3rd person combat-based role-playing game, in which the player character must face a multitude of dangers in any manner they please. The player character's skills are determined via their SPECIAL Stats: '''Strength: '''Increases melee damage and carry weight. '''Perception: '''Increases Vault-Tec Assisted Targeting System accuracy and environmental awareness. '''Endurance: '''Increases maximum health and reduces sprinting cost. '''Charisma: '''Improves bartering prices and increases the chance of passing speech checks. '''Intelligence: '''Increases experience points gained. '''Agility: '''Increases Action Points. '''Luck: '''Increases Critical Hit recharge speed. Putting points into each stat unlocks access to perks that further improve one's playstyle. The player character is allowed to create a character almost any way they please. The game's combat has 3 distinct styles: land-based, aquatic-based, and naval-based. Land-based combat involves standard battling of dangers on land with either ranged or close-range weapons. Aquatic-based combat occurs underwater, where the player can only use melee weapons or very specific long-range weapons. Naval-based combat is a new system using ships to combat other ships and large aquatic dangers. Ships The largest new system ''Fallout: Paradise Lost ''is the ship mechanic. The player is able to build and customize their own ship which they can use to sail the vast oceans between islands. The ships can be outfitted with custom paint jobs, sails, flags, high-tech weapons and motors, and other various parts. Story The player character, known as the Runner (actual name determined by the player) was a simple citizen living in the California Wasteland with their fraternal twin, who were abducted by slavers and taken to the remains of the Hawaiian Islands, now known simply as the Isles. The Runner was to be sold to a buyer on Red Hill Isle (Maui Island) when the Slavers are attacked and the Runner escapes but is separated from their twin. Now they must traverse the Isles, ultimately deciding their fate on the path to finding their family again. There are 4 factions fighting over control of the Isles, and the Runner can either assist one or more in taking over, or simply destroy them all. * New California Republic - The expansive regime that bases themselves on the values of Pre-War America. The NCR have immigrated to the Isles in hope that they can civilize it and make it a safe place to rebuild the world as it once was. Unfortunately, their rather aggressive attempts to expand and colonize doesn't exactly sit well with the locals... * Emālama - The descendants of the citizens of Hawaii have formed a large community dedicated to preserving the sanctity of what they believe to be sacred land. Their conservationist ideals don't exactly mix well with the NCR's obsession with progress. Conflict is inevitable. * Maui's Horde - A band of maniacs led by a leader calling himself Maui. He claims to have been inspired by an ancient tale he read in a book, and he believes himself to be descended from the Gods themselves. His Horde acts as a very well-organized Raider gang, destroying everything in their path. * Vault 99 - What started out as a group of mercenaries hiding out in a Vault transformed into an island superpower. The residents of Vault 99 wish to uphold the wishes and values of Vault-Tec: using science to benefit humanity, even if it ends up hurting humanity in the process... Each of the Isles and the oceans surrounding them has a large variety of dangers, with each island having its' own unique brands of danger. * Red Hill Isle (Maui) - The largest of the accessible Isles, Red Hill Isle is home to Red Hill, the largest settlement in the Isles. It's also home to the Slaver gang, Geckos, Mongooses, Radroaches, and Deathjaw Sharks. Have fun! * Marsh Isle (Moloka'i) - The 2nd largest island, Marsh Isle is a peaceful, serene land of peaceful settlement...unless the settlers are being attacked by Night Screecher Bats, Mirelurk Kings, Rad-Rats, and Spore Plants. Have fun! * Fog Isle (Lanai) - An island covered by a thick layer of radioactive fog, Lanai is considered a hostile and unforgiving environment, especially when one is being attacked by the Children of Atom, Gulpers, Fog Crawers, Feral Stags and Super Mutants. Have fun! * Suicide Isle (Kaho'olawe) - They say that secret government experiments took place here, which explains its' abundance of Super Mutants, Behemoths, Deathclaws, Cazadors and Tunnelers. Have fun! Category:Fallout Category:Role-playing Game Category:RPG Category:First-Person Shooters Category:FPS